Brave Final: Great Explosion! Goodbye, Kyoryuger
is the forty-eighth and final episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Synopsis Daigo Kiryu and Amy Yuuzuki lead the final assault on the Frozen Castle to take down Deboth using the True Melody of the Earth, but to make sure Amy survives, Daigo decides to go on by himself. Plot Cast * Daigo Kiryu: * Ian Yorkland: * Nobuharu Udo: * Souji Rippukan: * Amy Yuuzuki: * Utsusemimaru: * Yuko Fukui: * Tessai, Shinya Tsukouchi: * Yayoi Ulshade: * Dantetsu Kiryu: * Ramirez: * Gentle: Kentaro Shimazu (島津 健太郎 Shimazu Kentarō?). * Rika Fukui: * Joyful Knight Candelilla (Voice and Human Form): * Funfilled Spy Luckyuro (Voice), Civilian: * Wise God Torin (Voice), Civilian: * Transcendenterfly God Deboss (Voice), Civilian: * Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos (Voice), Civilian: * New Joyful Knight Killborero (Voice), Civilian: * Civilian: * Civilian: * Civilian: * Doctor Ulshade, Narration, Transformation Gun Gaburivolver (Voice): * Zyudenchi * Kyoryu Red - Carnival, Victory, Maximum * Kyoryu Black - * Kyoryu Blue - * Kyoryu Green - * Kyoryu Pink - * Kyoryu Gold - * Kyoryu Cyan - * Kyoryu Gray - * Kyoryu Violet - * Kyoryu Silver - Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 17, . Starting on February 16, Kyoryuger will be replaced by Ressha Sentai ToQger in the Super Hero Time line-up. *Amy, Utchi, Yuko, Shinya, and Yayoi remain untransformed throughout this episode (although the assembled team appears briefly before the closing credits). *Toshiyuki Morikawa (Torin), Tōru Ōkawa (Deboss), Takayuki Sugō (Chaos), Yū Mizushima (Aigaron), Ai Orikasa (Luckyuro), Akio Suyama (Kilbrero), Masaya Matsukaze (Endolf) and Satoshi Tsuruoka (Dogold) make cameos in this episode as civilians. This is the second time that voice actors have guest-starred in person during a final episode of a series, the first time since the final episode of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. **They were joined by many of the other actors in the series, including Gentle (Kentaro Shimazu), Yuko Fukui (Ayumi Kinoshita), Rika Fukui (Nanami Tsunamoto), Ramirez (Robert Baldwin), Tessai (Masayuki Deai), Dantetsu Kiryu (Shinji Yamashita), Wise God Torin (Jiro Okamoto), Doctor Ulshade (Shigeru Chiba), Yayoi Ulshade (Marie Iitoyo) and the stunt actors. **This does not count the two fully-costumed Shinkenger villains (Dokoku Chimatsuri and Shitari Honeno) appearing in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Returns (due to their partners, Dayuu Usukawa and Juzo Fuwa, having human forms) *This is the first final episode to be the 48th episode since the finale of Carranger. *This episode aired the same day as the adaptation of Kyoryuger, Power Rangers Dino Charge, was initially announced (technically the day after, however, due to the time difference, although it aired on Sunday morning in Japan, it was still Saturday in Europe and America). *As is tradition, in the post-credits scene, Kyoryu Red "passes the torch" of Super Sentai to his successor, ToQ 1Gou. **This is the first Hand-Off to have a different color in the "black room" other than Red, due to ToQ 1Gou originally arriving in pink before switching to the proper color. **If you listen carefully, the sound similar to a train departing a station can be heard as the very final shot of the Kyoryugers fades out prior to the Hand-Off, making a transition to the next team. *The Earth's Melody, as heard in this episode, is the show's theme song. Errors *When the Zyudenryu are shown during the singing of Earth's true melody, Bunpachy is missing his head. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢だいばくはつ！さよならキョウリュウジャー *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢だいばくはつ！さよならキョウリュウジャー｣ Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Finales